At present, a configuration for a pixel unit to achieve a high aperture ratio is to dispose its common line (com line) beneath and parallel with its data line, i.e. projections of the two types of signal lines on the substrate have an overlap there-between, so as to reduce a occupation of active area (AA) when the two types of signal lines are disposed alternately, and to increase the aperture ratio of the pixel unit.